Power Rangers Zeo(O.G.’s Rewritten Version)
Power Rangers Zeo (often abbreviated as PRZ, and often simply called Zeo) is the fourth season of the Power Rangers franchise. It originally aired in 1996, and is based on the Super Sentai series Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. Zeo also introduced robotic villains and monsters to the franchise, a pattern that would later continue with Power Rangers RPM. charecters Rangers Zeo Red Ranger/ Zeo Green Ranger/ Zeo Blue Ranger/ Zeo Yellow Ranger/Tanya Sloan Zeo Pink Ranger/Katherine Hillard Zeo Gold Ranger/Trey of Triforia Allies * Zordon: * Alpha 5: Robot assistant of Zordon. * Billy Cranston: Former Blue Ranger, now aids the team as their technical adviser. He left Earth to be cured of his rapid aging on Aquitar, deciding to live there. * Defector * Alien Ninja Rangers Villains * King Mondo: King of the Machine Empire * Queen Machina: Queen of the Machine Empire * Prince/King Sprocket: King Mondo's son. * Archerina: Prince/King Sprocket's wife. * Klank & Orbus: Mondo's two henchbots go down to Earth to supervise many of the Machine Empire's attacks. Klank will hurl Orbus at it, energizing it and making it grow. They also build and care for a few of the monsters. * Machine Beast Tamer Keris: Tamer of the machine beast of mechanica. * Louie Kaboom: *Machine Empire Warriors **Hydro Contaminators **Cactus bot 1 & 2 **Brain ***Staroid:Brain’s creation. **Silo **Defoliator **Mean Screen **Robocupid **Boohoo the clown **Digster **Puppetman **Fortissimodo **Borax **Main Drain **Drill Master **Boxer bot **Wrecking Ball **Admiral Abominator **Glutobot **Somnibot **Horrerbot **Cog Changer **Midas Hound/Monster **Cruel Chrome **Protectron **Nucklifier *Keris’ Machine Beast’s **Hosehead **Mechanizer **Mace Face **Silk Worm **Wolfbane **Tarantabot **Tough Tusks **Stenchy **Mechaterpiller **Altor **Video Vulture **Cogs: Footsoldiers of the Machine Empire. Arsenal Main Article: Arsenal (Zeo) * Zeonizers: Morphers that harness the energy of the Zeo Crystal, and are used to pilot the Zeo Zords. * Zeo Power Weapons: An assortment of weapons used by the Zeo Rangers, combined to form the Zeo Blaster. ** Zeo Power Disc: Zeo Ranger Pink's weapon. ** Zeo Power Nunchucks: Zeo Ranger Yellow's weapon. ** Zeo Power Tonfus: Zeo Ranger Blue's weapon. ** Zeo Power Axes: Zeo Ranger Green's weapon. ** Zeo Power Sword: Zeo Ranger Red's weapon. * Defender Wheel: Giant wheel that a Ranger can enter and send spinning at an enemy. * Zeo Jet Cycles: Five vehicles used for off-road transportation when the teleporter is down. * Zeo Laser Pistol/Blade: Standard Zeo Ranger weapons, serve as a laser gun or saber. * Super Zeo Gems: Powerful Artifacts that work similarly to the Zeo sub-crystals; Used to summon Super Zeozords. * Zeo Cannon: Powerful cannon that draws power from all the Zeo Rangers. * Golden Power Staff: Weapon of the Gold Ranger, used to morph as well as for hand-to-hand combat and laser blasts. Zords Zeozords System * Zeo Ultrazord: Warrior Mode / Zeo Ultrazord: Carrier Mode ** Zeo Mega Battlezord *** Zeo Megazord **** Phienox Zeozord **** Sphinx Zeozord **** Bull Zeozord **** Dogu Zeozord **** Moa Zeozord *** Red Battlezord ** Pyramidas Super Zeozords System * Super Zeo Megazord ** Star Zeozord ** Square Zeozord ** Triangle Zeozord ** Equal Zeozord ** Circle Zeozord * Warrior Wheel Independent * Auric the Conqueror * Wood Zord Alternate Combinations Alternate Megazords * Super Zeo Ultrazord: Warrior Mode Episode Category:Omega Groudon